FiendFyre
by Charrissee
Summary: There was no way she would be able to talk to them, they were practically strangers. A year without correspondence, and the betrayal of a friend had destroyed what was once The Golden Trio. She could simply tell them the truth...And what exactly? She wasn't their perfect, reliable Hermione Granger anymore, she wasn't their protector. Things had changed.
1. Chapter 1

Honesty had never been hard for Hermione. It came off of her lips like music, taking with it any chance of impending doubt and guilt. Well typically that was the way it worked. Tonight, however, she couldn't seem to fathom the possibility of uttering the truth to the people who she had once been close to. Had been. She sighed, blinking away the stinging in her eyes.

Peering from the rebuilt entrance of the great hall, she peered into the sparse eating area. Gone were the four tables representing opposing houses and instead large oval shaped tables that seated at least twelve littered the room. Many of the tables stood empty or seated only one two or three people. Toward the entrance of the hall a group of three ate in silence, two heads of red hair and one of shaggy black. Even from a distance Hermione knew it was them.

Ron was facing her though he hadn't looked up from his food, as he stirred it aimlessly. His brow was furrowed, bridging over his pallid blue eyes. He had let his hair grow longer, she noticed, though he was in much need of a trim. Harry, sitting profile to Hermione, looked completely depleted, though he was trying to lighten the mood, she could tell, as he was smiling and talking animatedly to the placid faces of Ginny and Ron, though his eyes remained dead looking. Ginny sat impossibly close to harry, and had a thin pale hand threaded through one of his. Dark bags hung from beneath her once bright blue eyes and her copper mane of hair was pulled back severely into a bun. All in all the looked like shit. She felt a surge of guilt wash over but it was quickly squashed. She wasn't their perfect, reliable Hermione Granger anymore, she wasn't their protector. Things had changed.

There was no way she would be able to talk to them, they were practically strangers. A year without correspondence, and the deeds of supposed friends had destroyed what was once The Golden Trio. She could simply tell them the truth and..._And what exactly? Hope they don't hex in an instant? _She chuckled to herself. _They could certainly try. _She bit the inside of her lip, thinking. _And what about what I know? Should I simply pretend that it didn't happen, and forgive them?_

Hermione ran a hand through her dark pixie cut that curled delicately around her ears and against her forehead. Her eyes quickly scanned the great hall, looking for a mop of blonde hair. _Merlin, where was he? They were supposed to be doing this together. _She could feel her anxiety mounting as she realized that prat wasn't in the hall. She would have to do it alone. And on the first day of the second semester. Why had she even come back?

Letting out an explosive breath she adjusted her plain school robes. Her robes hung open at the front revealing a plain short sleeved button down blouse that stood starkly white against her tanned skin. Suddenly the garments, despite a cooling charm, felt stifling hot and without a second thought she shimmied out of it and slung it over her arm. Cool air attacked her bare legs and arms and she sighed in relief.

She would explain to her friends why she had been missing, why she hadn't spoken with them since the battle...and they would forgive her. Not believing herself for a moment she closed her eyes briefly, and took a breath. with one last futile glance around the Hall, Hermione steeled herself and walked purposefully across the Great Hall.

Harry stopped talking as she approached, though neither Ron nor Ginny looked up from their food. Disbelieving green eyes widened as she came to a stop next to him, and for a moment Hermione lost her resolve. _Oh merlin, i can't do this. _Why hadn't she just turned back around and head to the library?

"H-Hermione…?" harry asked on a breathy whisper

Ron and Ginny in unison looked up with neck breaking speed, and all between them was quiet.

"Hello, guys…"

The whispers didn't bother him. At least that's what Draco Malfoy told himself as he walked from the entrance of Hogwarts and into the brightly lit foyer. Students milled about but their movements slowly ceased, the further her walked. He could feel the stares, hell he could feel the tension in the air, the tension of quickly building violence. The hair on the back of his close cropped hair tingled. _Ignore it._ The front of his hair lay long and slicked back over the shaved underside, a style he had recently acquired after an unfortunate incident during the war. Damn Fiendfyre. Damn Crabbe.

He gripped his wand tightly in his hand, not bothering to hide it. Higher up on his arm, The Dark Mark gleamed against his tanned skin, just as garish and unwelcome as the night it was forced into his flesh.

_Just breathe. _He swallowed thickly and ignored the students who glared at him as he passed. He wasn't a stranger to disdain and hatred, especially when they were wielded against him. _If any of these tossers knew just how misplaced their anger was, they would have been directing that rage at a completely different source. _He walked through the entrance of the great hall and surveyed the room. _Where on earth was she? _He had already checked the library. _Damn it, woman i know you can't do this alone._ A dagger of icy protectiveness pierced his aloof demeanor. It didn't surprise him though, after a year of watching over her. He was her rock, that much he was certain of, the only source of comfort she had had since the war. And he'd be damned if he let her down now. One more sweep of the room with his pale grey eyes showed him his target. Releasing a sigh of relief Draco stalked toward the former Golden Trio.

_Merlin help me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Everything had changed for Hermione during the battle of Hogwarts. After Voldemort had fallen, there on the battlefields of Hogwarts, everything had stopped, it seemed. The air grew thick; impenetrable. Thousands, muggleborns, wizards, half-bloods and Death Eaters stood frozen to the ground as that monster decayed before them. And then, the chasm of silence erupted. Death Eaters shouted and cursed while others cheered and rejoiced. The pops of apparations could be heard as hundreds fled, the black cloud of Death Eaters fading into the dying light of day. _It's over. It's actually over. _But thoughts of relief were short lived as Hermione joined the others to care for the wounded, and to show respect to the dead. Time passed in a whirlwind of spells and shouting, death and sorrow, and for Hermione, both joy and fear. Joy, because for the first time in a long time she felt safe, she felt as if she could finally start to breath again. And fear, because, what else had there been besides fear? Although the battle was finally over, now things were to begin. she could start her life, worry about her dreams and ambitions. She feared because of a promise she had made, when the world was ending and she was sure they wouldn't see tomorrow.

_ Ron was sitting on the steps of the entrance to hogwarts, his hands clasped between his bent knees, head hung low. Hermione sat next to him quietly, and gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder. He looked up at her then, his blue eyes harsh and bright in the dim light that the moon provided. _ _He didn't say anything, but peered deeply into her eyes. Finally, "Ron, why aren't you inside?" He shook his head and turned fully toward her, pay little attention to her concerned words. _ "_Hermione? Do you care...about me?" The words were so unexpected and so raw that she didn't know how to respond. _ "_Ron, o-of course i do, i mean, " she let out an explosive breath that sounded more like a snort, "We've been friends for ages…" _ _The pleading look in his eyes stopped her. That wasn't what he had meant._ "_Ron..we tried, and, well things, they didn't really...work between us." looking anywhere but at him she splayed her hands wide as she spoke,and then clenched them again. "I thought we had decided to-"_ "'_Mione, you decided."_ _Silence descended between them. He was right of course. When she had broken things off a few weeks ago, she hadn't given him much of a choice, she had simply ended things._ "_Hermione, i let you go, because i loved you...and i still do." _

_ She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head._ "_No, i need you to listen to me this time, ok?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. _ "_This war...it's taught me that, things don't always work out the way you wish it would. And, an opportunity that you were waiting for, it won't always be there next time." He was looking back down at his hands as he spoke. _ " _And Hermione, i don't want to lose this opportunity to be with you. Even if its only for tonight, even if tomorrow, we fight and we fight...but voldemort still wins. I will not miss out...on you." He stood then, towering over her, before crouching down in front of her. _ "_I love you, Hermione. I love you more than i could imagine loving another person. I've loved you even if before, I was too stupid to see it, but...i see it now. I understand now, that there is no one else for me. And there never will be." _ _She jumped as she felt cool metal slide around her ring finger. A small diamond glittered in the _cool, pale light. "_Hermione, please...Marry me." For a moment, she couldn't move or speak or even breath. _ "_Ron…"_ _She looked up into his eyes and her resolve melted. She couldn't destroy him, not the day before the biggest day in their lives, and quite possibly the last. Later when they were, alive and healthy, when they weren't constantly looking over their shoulders, she would tell him the truth. But for now, at least, she could give him this._ "_I will."_ And now, Hermione didn't know what to do.

She stood alone on the quidditch pitch, gazing up at the starless sky. The ring that Ron had given her, lay curled up inside of her clenched fist. Ron was up in the Hospital Wing, being treated for broken ribs. Unable to withstand his screams as they were healed, Hermione had decided to step outside for some air. Even in the cool night air she couldn't breathe, with the weight of indecision laying on her chest. "I wish i could love you, Ron…" _I'd give anything for a simple life with you..._and it would be a simple life. A simple plain life, a life without passion, or challenge. Being with Ron would mean walking on eggshells, being careful not to upstage him or make him feel inferior. It would only be a matter of time until he resented her for achievements and progress in the wizarding world. And only a matter of time until she resented him for holding her back. No friendship was worth her happiness, as bitter as the words felt in her mind. _Haven't I sacrificed enough?_

"You shouldn't be out here alone, it just isn't safe." Ginny walked from between the quidditch stands. Her mane of red hair shone darkly in the night, as she approached. Hermione gave a humorless laugh, "Ah, I haven't known what it feels to be safe in years."

"We've all had hard times Hermione, some are just better equipped with ability to deal with them." Hermione stiffened, bristling at the younger woman's comment.

"Is that right?" She gave a loud bark of laughter. " You are something else, Ginerva, and honestly i'm surprised you have the bollocks to say this to my face." She turned toward the girl fully, the ring forgotten in her hand. She could feel the rage and impatience boil beneath her skin. Something inside her snapped. "Suddenly, Little girl weasley decides that she is tired of simpering around behind Harry, and her brother and say what she's wanted to say since day one."

"Oh shut up! You think you're superior than everyone else, just because-"

"So many people died here tonight." Hermione's words were soft, barely audible in the swirling wind around them.

"Too many people gave up their lives here so that we could be free, so that we could live happy lives, and the first thing you want to do with that life is bring me down?" She walked swiftly up toward ginny, standing nose to nose with her.

"You're pathetic." Lunging forward quickly Ginny snatched the ring from her hand. "You will never be good enough for Ron, you don't deserve him, you filthy mudbl-"

A brief loan scream sounded from the Forbidden Forest. Their petty argument forgotten Hermione pulled her wand from the waistband of her pants while simultaneously running toward the foggy edge of the forest. "Send for help," she called over her shoulder. "Someone's hurt." Ginny stood in the middle of the pitch, diamond ring glinting dimly as she watched Hermione disappear in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stood slowly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's face. Harry and Ginny remained seated, the latter looking down at her hands. Harry gaped at her, his mouth opening once, and then twice with no words.

"You're here." Ron touched the side of her face softly, his fingers feather light against her skin, as if afraid she would disappear if he touched her fully. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she saw all of his emotions play out on his face. Bewilderment, joy, confusion and then finally anger. She was the only one who had a right to be angry.

"For a year...you've been gone for a year-"

"Hermione!" Harry had finally found his voice. "Hermione where have you fucking been? do you know how worried we were when you disappeared? We couldn't trace your wand, we could scry your location-

"What the bloody hell Hermione. We've been going insane, we thought you were dead." Ron grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders and whipped her around to face him.

"And what did you do to your hair?" Harry chimed in, fingering the short soft curls on her head.

"Guys, guys, give me-"

"Give her a second to breathe for merlin's sake." Hermione turned at the sound of a deep voice to which she had become incredibly accustomed. Draco stopped next to harry, his eyes locked on hers, his expression carefully blank. He had his cloak thrown casually over his right shoulder, his stance relaxed, though his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were on Ron's hands which still clutched her shoulders painfully, and they were white hot with rage.

"Oh Draco, you son of a bitch." Ron grinned broadly at her words, turning toward Draco with arms crossed. Harry's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

"Christ, Hermione-"

"Where HAVE you been?" Silence descended, at the apparent worry in her voice. She poked him in the chest with a thin finger as she took a step closer. He stood a full head taller than her but he took a step back as he felt her anger spill from her. He really should have owled her.

"I have been out of my mind worry about you! I owled severus, and Narcissa and no one knew where you-"

"I was perfectly safe so keep your knickers on you banshee." Glaring hotly up at him, Hermione didn't notice Ron turning a dangerous shade of crimson. Draco sighed before dropping his bag and cloak to the floor and pulling her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. Hermione's eyes drifted shut, relief washing through her. all of the tension of the day was leached out of her as he held her, and she found herself burrowing further into his hold.

Hearing a loud crash, Draco and Hermione jumped apart and watched as Harry held a struggling Ron.

"C-can someone- oh be still Ron!" Harry was red in the face from exertion. "Can someone PLEASE explain to us what is going on, because I'm having a very hard time processing...well this," he gestured wildly at Hermione and Draco, and Ron managed to slip from his grasp. He stood stock still, his eyes boring into Draco's.

After a moment Hermione spoke, unconsciously sliding behind Draco's imposing form. "Well after the war, Draco and I-"

"Draco and I?" Ron spoke softly his brows furrowed as he took a step towards them. "You've been hiding out with this piece of FILTH since the END OF THE FUCKING WAR? AND YOU COULDN'T OWL ANY-"

Hermione's wand pressed firmly against the column of Ron's throat, her hand lethally steady. "Watch what you say Ronald." the words were whispered, effervescent in the tense silence, but the danger was evident. Silently Draco lowered her hand from Ron's throat.

"Hermione I don't think now is the best time." He looked at the three in front of him. Ron looked ready to kill and Harry looked heartbroken. The Weasley girl avoided his gaze.

"Maybe you're right." She squared her shoulders, but couldn't lift her gaze from the floor. "Ron, Harry, we had been friends for so long that I feel its only fair to explain myself. though my countless letters went unanswered and visits denied I still feel like I owe something to you."

She finally looked up at Ron. "But I can see that those feelings are completely unwarranted." She turned to look at Draco who silently picked up his fallen cloak and bag. They turned together and walked out of the Great hall.

"Are you alright?" Draco looked down at her, worry evident in his slate eyes. She sighed, leaning slightly into him as they walked.

"I'm not sure." she was quiet for a moment, before she spoke again. "I suppose i had hoped that they still cared about me, and that all of...this had just been a big misunderstanding, you know?"

Draco nodded silently. He had selfishly wished the opposite, though it pained him to see her so distraught. But she deserved better than that lot of friends. friends who had abandoned her after the war. friends who hadn't even bothered to answer her letters or write ones back. And they had the gall to act as if they were the ones wronged.

"Hermione! Hermione wait." They both stopped and turned to see Potter running toward him, his shaggy black hair flopping against his forehead as he approached.

"What do you want Potter?," Draco spat at the disheveled man. Harry glanced at Draco before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione, please just, just listen." Hermione considered turning around and walking away. Draco looked about ready to spit fire, and she had had enough stress today to last her a lifetime. She turned to Harry, and couldn't bring herself to do it. This was the man who had been her best friend for years.

"What is it Harry?"

"You said, back there, that you letters had never been answered, but Hermione we never received a letter from you. We waited and we waited but not one. we thought that you had run off, maybe .." he stepped closer and lowered his voice. "to find your parents."

"Harry i owled you every day for months! Don't lie to me."

"Hermione I would never, I swear to you, but we never received not one letter. they must have been intercepted."

Hermione gave him a speculative glance before nodding slightly. _Oh Merlin I want to believe you Harry._

"Hermione, we had thought...we thought that you wanted to leave, that you didn't love us anymore. And Ron...when Ginny returned his ring. she said that you were calling the whole thing off and that you didn't want to see either of us." Her eyes widened at the accusation. _No wonder help never came._

"Harry, I would never do that."

"Then what happened to you? where were you and why are you with Malfoy?"

Malfoy glowered at him but remained silent. This was not his fight. _At least not until things get out of hand._

"The night when I disappeared, I was on the quidditch pitch with Ginny and I heard a scream coming from the Forbidden Forest and Ii told Ginny to go and get help." Harry's eyes narrowed. Ginny had never mentioned this.

"I ran into the forest and i found Draco and..." Hermione tried to continue but the words were lodged in her throat.

"we were captured…" Draco supplied for her, his voice steady and calm, the opposite of what Hermione felt.

"What? By who?" Harry stepped closer, his green eyes impossibly wide.

"Death eaters."


	4. Chapter 4

With only the sound of her breathing to accompany her Hermione crept in through the thick trees, wand drawn and ready. Fog lapped along the ground, obscuring it from her view. She paused to listen, her ears straining to pick up a sound. Nothing.

_Come on...I know what I heard._ delving deeper, Hermione kept her wand poised, ready to defend or attack.

Another scream, to her left sounded in the night followed by a myriad of laughs. Quickly Hermione slipped through the forest, instinct bringing her to a clearing of trees. Stifling a gasp, she hid behind one of the trees and watched the scene before her.

A circle of robed Death Eaters surrounded a flailing body, their wands pointed down at it. The man in the center screamed continuously, the sound almost inhuman. She would need back up. _Come on Ginny. _

"Scream, blood traitor, there's no one to hear you."

"And no ne who would care." another Death Eater chimed in.

"Crucio!" The collective spell scrambled from their wands and down into the victim below.

The screaming intensified and seemed to go on forever until a lone Death Eater raised his hand. The others pulled their wands back and waited. The screams died. The Death Eater with the raised hand pulled off his mask, letting a curtain of long blonde hair free. _Lucius Malfoy. _Hermione's eyes narrowed. No doubt, Draco was wearing one of the masks in the circle.

Lucius laughed lowly, the sound like ice on her spine. His face looked gaunt and drawn, the skin a sickly grey, and his eyes sunken deep into his aged face.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Lucius peered down into the circle a humorless smile pulled the sides of his mouth taut. his grey eyes glowed oddly in the almost cerulean light that the moon provided.

"I would say I had expected better, but how could I, from scum like you?" The rest of the Death Eaters laughed uproariously and Hermione felt vomit rise in her throat. _His own son? But Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater through and through. why would his own kind betray him?_

"It pains me to say that you came from my loins, that this was the best the Malfoy genes could do. After years and years of perfect breeding, we wind up with you, the black spot on the family tapestry, the dead twig on the Malfoy tree." He paused staring down into the circle. His face revealed no emotion save for disappointment.

"Well I believe its well past time to do a bit of gardening." He spat at the man in the circle and raised his wand.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" The spell was out of her mouth before she could even register what she had done. Lucius's wand flew into her outstretched palms and she emerged from the trees. six Death eaters turned to face her. _Shite._

Lucius turned to her, outrage marring his porcelain skin, mottling it.

"Mudblood," He seethed.

Immediately the battle began. Death eaters fired spell after spell at her and for a moment she panicked dodging behind a tree. She steeled herself and held both wands firmly. Hers sparked with tension, but Lucius's wand spewed volatile embers causing Hermione to start in shock. _Just like your master._

"_Fianto Duri." _Hermione whispered the defensive charm, creating a shield around her. It wasn't as strong as she had wanted, but it would do. She cast a disillusionment charm and stepped into the field. Death Eaters were firing spells at her previous location.

A Death Eater to her immediate left fired blindly narrowly missing her.

"Diffindo," she shouted and watched as the man shredded before her eyes, entrails and flesh slinging out at her. Blood stuck to her, making her disillusionment charm useless.

"There she is!" The rest of the Death Eaters ran towards her. Her eyes scanned the area quickly. Lucius had disappeared like the coward he was and four unknown Death Eaters remained.

"Confringo!" A Death Eater exploded before her. Three more. Her eyes flicked briefly to Malfoy who was sprawled on the ground, unmoving. _Shite._

Soon the remaining Death Eaters were strewn upon the ground of the Forbidden forest. She rushed over to Malfoy and check for a pulse. He was alive, but his breaths were shallow. He had been badly beaten, his pale skin mottled with bruises and cuts.

"Rennervate." Hermione's wand glowed red and the light descended on Draco. He stirred slowly.

"Granger?" He rolled to sitting, wincing and grabbing his ribs. "Wha-"

"Shh, we need to get you back to the castle, it isn't safe here. She reached out her hand to help him up but he seemed frozen in shock.

"You saved me."

As soon as he uttered those words Hermione realized that they were not alone.

"Sectumsempra!" The voice of Lucius Malfoy preceded the slicing pain as dozens of cuts open along Hermione's body. Blood poured freely with her screams. the pain was unlike any she had ever experienced. Her flesh was shredding from her bones. And then the darkness came.

Lucius disappeared in a flash of black smoke as Hermione convulsed and spurted at Draco's side.

"Oh god, Granger!" Draco searched frantically for a wand in the darkness. He found his fathers partially obscured by fog.

"Please." her voice was faint, and watery sounding. She coughed up blood. "Please malfoy...I don't want to die." She was losing so much blood so quickly. her skin was barely visible beneath it and the wounds seemed to be growing larger by the second. he felt tears of desperation and panic prick his eyes.

"You're not going to die Granger." His voice shook. He didn't even believe himself. Gripping his fathers wand until his knuckles shined white under the moon, Draco tried every healing spell that he could think of. To no avail. _What in the hell was the counter curse?_ He racked his brain, but after several session of torture his mind was fried.

She was whimpering, her tears mixing with the blood on her face. Draco shouted in frustration and began to truly panic. His hands were coated in her blood. Her perfect, red blood. she began to convulse and Draco did the only thing he could. She had saved his life, and for that he owed her that life. The wizarding world wouldn't miss a Death Eater, but millions would mourn for the death of their Hermione Granger, brightest witch of their age. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

He dropped his fathers wand to the ground and poised one hand over her faintly beating heart and the other over his own.

"Promittam tibi." _I bind myself with you_. His hands glowed bright yellow. "Me vitam pro vita tua. Ego trado ad tenebras. Ut in lumine". _My life for you life. I give myself over to darkness, so that you may live in the light._

His hands ceased their glow, but Hermione lay unmoving. _No no no, it had to have worked. _

And then agony. Cuts began to slice into Draco's flesh as they disappeared from Hermione's. He collapsed by her side. He heard her gasp in a large breath and sit bolt upright.

"Merlin, Malfoy" He felt her hands, but could see nothing. He gave into the darkness

"Hold on…"

Hermione cast her wand over Draco's body. "Vulnera Sanetur." The wounds began to close, though blood still coated his body.

_What had happened? Suddenly she was in unimaginable pain and then just and abruptly she was healed and awoke to the sounds of Malfoy's screams._

Hermione glanced back at the direction of the castle. Hogwarts, no matter who had won the war, was no longer a safe place. Looking down at the unconscious Draco for a moment she made a decision. She grabbed a hold of his pale cold hand and with a pop they disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms. Granger , Mr. Malfoy. Defense Against the Dark Arts". Hermione proudly read their class room door, a smile lighting up her glowing face.

"I can not believe that _we're_ professors!" she gushed. Draco laughed, pushing open the door to their shared classroom. Ten long benches with two seats each stood in the middle of the room, with two teachers desks at the head of the room, a black chalk board obscuring the north wall. The floor to ceiling windows were covered in thick drapes, casting the room into a perpetual gloom. Hermione frowned at the offending drapes, her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Brandishing his wand, Draco vanished the drapes completely, allowing waves of amber morning light into the room.

Hermione was practically glowing with happiness. She smiled her thanks and ran off to explore the rest of the room. Draco chuckled, shaking his head at her excitement. She was like a first year visiting Honey dukes for the first time.

Draco watched her flit around the room, excitedly pointing out things to him. It was so good to see her laugh and smile again. It had been far too long, and after a year of being at her side constantly he had come to depend on those rare, genuine smiles. Hell, he had come to depend on her. Period. It could have been the binding spell he had placed on them. The spell that Hermione still didn't know of.

His thoughts went back to the night in the forbidden forest when she had saved his life. When he had seen her lying in a pool of her own blood that night, he had no thought of preserving his own life, only of prolonging hers. But something else altogether had happened. He knew that he should have died, regardless of her counter spell. He had lived, but that was not all that had happened.

_Draco pried open his eyes to the painfully bright morning light. He was lying in a small twin bed, with only a thin sheet covering him. Suddenly a searing pain in his foot jerked him to sitting._

"_Fuck! Fucking fucking fuck!" Draco jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. He found her jumping on one leg near a small dresser across the room, her pale foot gripped in her foot. For a moment he couldn't what he was doing with her in a shabby room. As if suddenly remembering his presence, Hermione whirled to face Draco. She didn't smile, but didn't scowl at him either. She seemed uncertain when she looked at him._

"_Malfoy, I'm sorry if I woke you." She placed her foot gingerly back on the ground, and Draco felt the pain in his foot diminish slowly. _Shite. Shite. Shite.

_He cleared his throat and looked around the room. Only the twin bed, the dresser and a fireplace adorned the room. _Where in the hell am I? _as if reading his mind Hermione walked up to him and explained that they were in Australia , in the desert and that she had transfigured them a shelter. Draco wasn't paying attention as she rambled, his mind being otherwise occupied. _This wasn't happening. He had said the spell correctly he was sure.

"_Malfoy, can I ask...well, how you saved me, back in the forest?" _She didn't know! should he tell her?

"_It's perfectly okay if you don't remember, I hardly remember that night, but I have never seen magic like that before...it was fascinating."_

"_Yes. I, um don't remember. Sorry." His voice was raw from disuse. _

"_Oh you need water!" Hermione grabbed a pitcher from the dresser and made her way over to him. Her knee collided with the side of the bed and it took everything Draco had not to react to the stinging pain in his knee_. Shite.

A stinging pain on the top of his head ripped him from his reverie.

"Oww, stupid desk." He turned to find Hermione crawling from beneath a student desk and Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, the pain on his head forgotten.

"What are you even doing?" She stuck her tongue out at him as she struggled to her feet. He walked over to her and softly rubbed her head where she had hit it.

"I dropped my wand…" she was practically pouting, her pink lips pursed. Draco ignored the flitting of his stomach as he looked down into her face. _Now is not the time Draco. _

"Well be careful, Hermione, you don't have anything to cushion that head of yours anymore. " He ruffled her short curls, letting them slip between his fingers like cool silk. She laughed and look up at him. Her eyes stared unwaveringly into his.

"Please...kiss me." Startled, Draco's heart sped up. _Say yes!_

"What?" _Ugh, not even remotely close._

Hermione frowned. And he couldn't miss the disappointment that crossed her features.

"I didn't say anything Draco…" she looked up at him questioningly before moving away from him saying something about preparing for the first years. He hadn't seen her mouth move. _Shite._

"Come one Draco! it's the last class of the day! cheer up." Hermione was sitting next to a glum Draco on the edge of his desk. The last class, a group of 6th years had just left leaving them alone for a few minutes. Draco gave her a droll look.

"And Guess, my sweet little Gryfindork, who is to be in our last class of the day. Almost immediately her cheery attitude dropped, her brow furrowing in worry. She hopped from the desk, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Draco sighed, instantly regretting the fact that he had reminded her.

"Hey, baby. It'll be fine." He got down from the desk and went to wrap his arms around her. She curled into his warmth hiding her face in the front of his robes. "I've been waiting ages to be able to take house points away from those idiots, so one word out of line and I'll have them bankrupt." Hermione laughed and swatted at him as she pulled out of his embrace. Draco cleared his throat trying to ignore the pang of loss he felt when she moved away.

"Let's just get today over with and maybe we can just have dinner in our quarters?" Hermione questioned. Draco nodded. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"It'll be just like old times." She nudged him playfully and before Draco could move she had placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth. She was across the room in a heartbeat, her back to him. Draco grinned at her, but it quickly slipped away as the doors opened and students filed in. Among the first to enter were Ron and Harry, who sat down seemingly oblivious to their peer aged professors. The idiots probably hadn't bothered to read the two names on the door. They were deep in what look to be a disagreement, and by the looks of it they were not happy with each other.

Draco noticed students giving him odd looks and he decided it was time for class to start.

"Class." He called out loudly as he strode in front of them, his hands deep in his pockets. He had ditched his professors robes and stood in black slacks and a short sleeved white button down. Hermione had lost hers as well he noticed as she stood next to him. She gave him a small smile and he continued.

"My name is Professor Malfoy and this is Professor Granger, though I'm sure introductions are not needed." Silence from the class was their only answer. _Well this ought to be fun._

"This year, McGonagall has asked us to teach Defense against the Dark arts, as she feels our experience in this field would be a great learning resource. "The class was at first shocked into silence, then slowly a murmur overtook the classroom.

"I know this may be a bit strange for a lot of you to be taught by your peers." Hermione continued, her glance quickly darting over to Harry and Ron. Harry looked shocked, but Ron looked murderous, his face darkening, blue eyes boring into the side of Draco's face.

"But if we can manage to put old prejudices and behind us and move forward I'm sure this will be an enlightening year."

A lone figure stood and Hermione was surprised to see that it was Harry.

"Professor Granger," Harry said with a small amount of humor. "It's good to have you back." Hermione was shocked and couldn't help the painful tears that pricked her eyes. an applause followed his words and he led it, his green eyes never leaving hers until he sat down. After their brief chat in which Hermione had told him of their dilemma in the forest. She hadn't needed to say anything more as Harry crushed her to him, tears flowing freely. he was simply glad to have her back. they hadn't had a chance to speak since but Hermione felt at peace where they were, presently. in all honesty Hermione was afraid to tell him what else had occurred since that fateful night.

"But how, are you even qualified to teach us?" It was Theo Nott.

Draco placed a reassuring hand on the small of Hermione's back and addressed Theo.

"After the war, Hermione and I had to deal with our share of dark magic, Rogue Death Eaters and Ancient Curses…" a murmur broke over the students.

"I assure you," Hermione added. "We are more than qualified to teach you what you need to know about the Dark arts."

"Aren't you supposed to show us how to protect ourselves against the Dark arts? Not give a bloody history lesson." Theo shot back, his shoulders hunched as he slouched back into his seat.

"And how, pray tell, do you expect to defeat evil, if you know nothing about it?"

Theo opened his mouth to retort but Hermione stepped toward him, her entire demeanor changed. Her eyes were flashing and her face was slightly flushed.

"We have looked true evil in the face on numerous instances. We have seen things you couldn't possibly begin to imagine, not even in your darkest nightmares." She walked over to where he was sitting, bending low so that their eyes could meet one another.

"We've seen things that would make sick, things that crawl deep inside of you, cold and heavy and they wait until you're all alone and scared. These are things that change you into something else entirely. You can't tell truth from lie when they've got you... and then the real fun begins." She was inches from Theo's face and her voice had lowered to a breathy whisper. "Now tell me, Mr. Nott, how do you think you would fare, being where we've been; seeing what we've seen?"

Theo didn't speak, the color leached from his skin. Hermione walked back to the front of the class in the deathly quiet.

"If you would all turn to the second chapter in your books, Hermione and I have planned a small exercise to get us all back into the swing of things."

Draco sent Hermione a concerned looked before beginning the class.

**Obviously, they needed to talk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short Chapter but it provides insight into the dynamic of Draco and Hermione's relationship with one another. **

**Warnings: This is chapter contains sensitive topics such as rape. If you are uncomfortable with this topic please do not read on. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows. It really makes my day to see those.**

**Enjoy**

**-Charrissee**

Chapter 6:

_Draco knew they were in danger a mere second before the door burst open. Death Eaters swarmed the small cabin. Awakening from a deep sleep it took several moments for him to realize that several things were wrong. First his best friend Blaise Zabini had his wand raised and pointed a Draco's chest. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated turning his eyes into twin abysses; two pools that lead to an unfathomable darkness. his mask had been discarded and there were tell tale scratches and bruises on his face. Secondly two death Eaters held a flailing Hermione between them. She was bleeding. Badly, and her hair was shorn completely to the scalp, her bare head bared for all to see. She looked at him with pleading eyes, tear tracks evident on her face. And lastly, his wand lay in Zabini's balled fist. _

"_So this is where the Malfoy blood traitor has been hiding since the war." Zabini grinned, his skin pulling tight over perfect, wolfish teeth. "Holed up with his Mudblood whore." One of the Death Eaters grabbed a fist full of Hermione's hair and yanked her to her feet. Zabini bent low, his face inches from Draco._

"_The war's not over, blood traitor. It's just beginning." He backed toward Hermione, giving her a soft caress along her cheek before slapping her hard enough to send her head flying backwards. _

"_Since you like entertaining Purebloods so much, you can give me a little demonstration." He ripped open Hermione's shirt and Draco felt his heart sink into his stomach. He made to jump out of the bed. Zabini's wand halted him. _

"_Stupefy!" Draco froze and fell to the ground. The Death Eater continued to explore her body, tossing her forcefully on the bed that Draco had been laying in._

_She screamed relentlessly, tears running down her pale cheeks. No…_

_Zabini and the other death Eater laughed._

"_Nothing like a little show, dibs on next!" Draco felt panic and revulsion that wasn't his own swirl through him. _

_This wasn't happening. The Death Eaters cackled. Hermione flailed uselessly._

Draco awoke in a pool of his own sweat and tears. He was gasping, his pulse wild and irregular. He frantically scanned his surroundings. He was still at Hogwarts.

"Hermione." His voice was hoarse. He had been screaming in his sleep again. Though every night he casted a silencing spell on his new quarters. It had become more of a necessity rather than a habit.

He crawled out of bed and stumbled into the adjoining bathroom. He braced himself against the sink and looked at his face. A grimace glowered back at him. Lack of sleep had taken its toll months ago and now his skin looked sallow and sickly, his eyes sunken into his sockets. Soaked blonde hair flopped over into his eyes.

That had been the worst day of his life. He had felt so helpless, so useless. They had raped her repeatedly, the sounds forever burned into his psyche. He hadn't been able to protect her, something that before that day he wouldn't have cared about. He had laid on the floor frozen, unable to do anything, but listen as they took turns with her. she had gone limp after a while and he felt her defeat like a knife to his heart. After, they tossed her at Draco's side. she had curled away from him, crying silently.

"_This is a message from your Father. Don't return home. Don't Contact your family. To you, they are dead."_

And then they had gone_._

Stripping his wet clothes as he went, Draco walked into the shower. The hot water cascaded down his skin, burning his flesh, but Draco was beyond caring. The images flashing through his mind numbed him to everything except the all encompassing guilt. No matter how long he stayed under the heavy stream, he knew he would never be clean again.

He dressed quickly in sweats and a plain Muggle band t-shirt he had borrowed from Hermione awhile back. He paused for a scant moment before heading out his quarters and toward Hermione's.

He had to see her.

Hermione sat wide awake on the edge of her bed. She had not attempted sleep; it would be pointless." She had grown so accustomed to sleeping next to Draco every night, and without him, it was like her security had been whisked away.

In the week since they had been back at Hogwarts, teaching her fellow peers, she had relied strongly on pepper up potions and adrenaline charms. But she couldn't live this was forever. But the memories were always too much. She took a deep breath and made to pick up a book on the table beside her when a knock interrupted. Her heart fluttered and she had to squash the hope that had begun to blossom. _I can't expect Draco to come rescue every minute of everyday. _

_But i need him…_

Hermione dismissed her last thought and opened the door. Draco was leaning against her door frame, his wet hair hanging in front of his eyes; eyes that were locked on her with an intensity that would have made her uncomfortable, if it wasn't Draco.

"Draco?"

He didn't speak and instead stepped into the room, pulling her into his arms. Hermione instinctively put her arms around him, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. _Another nightmare. We're hopeless without each other, _she mused.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Draco," she whispered against his neck. She shut the door with a flick of her wrist.

"It wasn't your fault," she assured him. She had never once blamed him for that night. He had been just as helpless as she.

He didn't speak as he released her and began turning off the many lights she had on. Hermione couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her. _He's going to stay. _And this time it felt as if it were for good.

She crawled into bed next to her best friend, curling immediately into his side as he lay down on his stomach.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco." _I love you, Draco._


End file.
